


long road home.

by ThatOneFan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Character Study, Introspection, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFan/pseuds/ThatOneFan
Summary: a story for when the fallen is redeemed, but home isn't home anymore.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	long road home.

**Author's Note:**

> sits in my little corner. this has been sitting on my phone for months. it's mostly a character study, and if any of the formatting is weird, whoops. this includes some of my own headcanons, though ( i.e. terra having a gold eye post-norting ) bc i physically, literally cannot write terra without them it seems.

day one, in your own body. you are you again, he is no puppet-master to you any longer. you touch the world around you and feel it under your finger tips, you feel the earth’s heart beating under your feet with each step. it’s day one in your new body, and your friends are here with you. you saved them, you kept your promise ( one day i will set this right, one day i will set this right, one day i will- ) you protected them like you said you would. and then it comes in a soft whisper.  
  
 _‘terra...your eyes.’_  
  
eyes. they’re brown, you’ve known that since you first saw your own face as a boy, you know they are dark like the earth, brown like the roots of a great tree. it’s day one in your own body, and something has changed.  
  
 _‘is it really you ??’_  
  
it’s day one in your own body, and she is questioning you again. you still remember her words like they were just spoken, they rang in your head for 11 years. but you do not hate her, you do not blame her. you love her, so you should forgive her.  
  
it’s day one in your body, and you have learned a new emotion: hesitance.  
  
 _‘terra....you’re here.’_  
  
and then he speaks, and the golden boy you cradle so gently isn’t afraid of you, he doesn’t question you. he is happy you’re home, and you’re happy you saved him in time.  
  
you have remembered another emotion: happiness.  
  
it’s day one in your body, no time to adjust as you’d like, why do you need to adjust to a body that’s been yours longer than it hasn’t ?? you see your master standing before you in brilliant light, and you feel ashamed to approach him anymore. you let the darkness take you, you were weak, you failed. he tells you to look after them. you oblige. you would’ve done it anyways.  
  
it’s the end of day one, and you have acquired another emotion: pain.  
  
it’s day two in your own body, and you know what she was so hesitant about now. you have seen your own face, and you don’t like what you see. gold. king midas in your eye, you draw your keyblade in a panic when you see it. where once stood warm brown now gave way to horrifying liquid gold. a part of him will always be there, you can never escape.  
  
it’s the dawn of day two in your own body, and you don’t have a name for this new feeling.  
  
you don’t remember what happens next. she days you broke a mirror. he says you were so scared you threw up. both seem right, when you come to with an aching hand and acid on your tongue. it burns your throat, the sight of gold on you, a mark of your past, your failure.  
  
it’s noon on day two, you have lost 11 years, three hours, seventeen minutes, and 42 seconds to him, and you feel....  
  
it’s noon on day two and you grieve for the time you have lost.  
  
it’s evening on day two, your muscles burn and ache with fatigue, the sun is starting to set over your home now, but it doesn’t feel like home anymore. you have lived here most of your life, the halls are filled with the lingering ghosts of childhood, and yet you see shadows everywhere.  
  
it’s evening on day two, and you wonder why you feel so homesick.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not too sure if this makes much sense, but i really wanted to do a short character study on terra, he's my but if you liked it, leave a comment or a kudos !!


End file.
